An electronic device is a device capable of being driven by receiving externally supplied electrical energy, and includes optoelectronic devices such as a semiconductor light emitting device, a solar cell and the like.
In general, the electronic device may be mounted in a desired apparatus in a packaging state. A packaging substrate used in a packaging process may have electrode patterns corresponding to electrodes of the electronic device. These electrode patterns may be spaced apart from one another by an electrode separation region in which the electrodes are not formed between the electrode patterns.
Even in a state in which the electronic device is mounted on the packaging substrate by being connected to the electrode patterns, both ends of the electrode separation region are externally open. Therefore, an active region of the electronic device in which the electrodes are formed may be externally exposed, resulting in a reduction in the reliability of the electronic device.